Be careful who you trust
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: The g-boys meet 5 new girls at school and over hear them talking about a mission. What happens when the 2 groups have the same mission? Things can only go down hill…NO YOAI
1. Chapter 1

****

Be careful who you trust

I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters from GW.

"Are you 5 ready for your next mission" a man around the age 57 said. Shadows covered his face and features.

5 people stood in the shadows. They all nodded yes.

"Good" a different man around the same age said. His face and features were also hidden.

"Your next mission is to destroy the O.Z. base on earth. It's in the middle of a forest. You 5 are going to go and find information on O.Z. next mission. Once you have the information, blow up the base and all of the mobile dolls." the first man told the 5 figures.

"A safe house is already set up. You 5 will be going to school in one week. We expect you to look around for the O.Z. base. See how tight their security is. The 10 of us will be down in 4 days." a third man said.

"Good luck." a female's voice said.

The five figures walked into the light revealing five girls. The first girl had shoulder length messy brown hair and emotionless forest green eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt and black shorts. The girl standing next to her had brown hair in a braid that ended just above her but. She also had dark brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. The girl in the middle was the tallest and had black wavy hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt and baggy black pants.

The second to last girl had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a gold shirt and jeans. The last girl had brown hair with silver highlights and hazel eyes. She was wearing a silver shirt with a black wolf on it and jeans.

--------------------------------

Quatre was walking down a side street when he saw a bright light falling from the sky.

--------------------------------

The five girls exited from a 10yd long silver space shuttle.

"Where is the safe house" the girl with the braid said.

"Braided baka" the girl with the hazel eyes said irritated.

"What?!"

"Guys…please" the girl with dirty blond hair said.

"We landed 300ft away from the safe house" the emotionless girl said.

--------------------------------

Quatre told his friends what he saw. They looked around in the place where they thought whatever it was landed but found nothing…

--------------------------------

There all done with the first chapter tell me how you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Be careful who you trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2

---- (means changing places)

&&&(means change between the g-boys and the girls)

----The next morning---

The girl with no emotions slowly sat up in her bed. Her walls were black and her bed was dark green. She walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Her bathroom was a light green.

When she got out of the shower she put on a green short sleeve shirt and tan pants. She walked out to the kitchen.

----

The girl with the braid fell out of her bed. Her walls were black and her bed was blue. She grumbled to herself and walked to the bathroom. Her bathroom is a baby blue. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. She walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

----

The girl with wavy black hair slowly opened her eyes and then sat up. Her walls were black with a red dragon on each wall. Her bed was crimson and her bathroom was a light red.

She took a shower and put on a black short sleeve shirt and baggy camouflage pants. She, too, walked out to the kitchen.

----

The girl with dirty blond hair woke up to a loud thump. Her walls were white and her bed was gold. Her bathroom was white also. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her hair. She put on a white shirt and capris. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair into a bun. She went to get something to eat.

----

The last girl stepped out of the shower and brushed her hair. Her bathroom is gray. She walked back into her room. Her walls were black (now there's a surprise) and had a silver wolf on each wall. She changed into a silver shirt and black baggy pants with silver flames on the bottom. She walked out of her room.

----in the kitchen----

The girl with the messy brown hair walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. She at the table when the girl with the braid walked in. the braided girl grabbed a bowl and cereal and set them down on the table. She then grabbed the milk and the bowl of sugar.

She accidentally dropped the milk and slipped. Then she slid into the door causing it to hit something, making a loud thump. On the other side of the door came grumbled and muffled curses.

The door opened and the girl with the wavy hair came in. The braided girl had a smile on her face. The wavy hair girl yanked her friends' braid very hard.

"Hey what was that for C.D.?!" the braided girl said.

"For I don't know Inferno… could it be for HITTING ME WITH THE DOOR!!!!" the wavy hair girl now identified as C.D. shouted.

"It was an accident." Inferno said.

"Whatever." C.D. said in a low tone. She grabbed a soda and sat across from the girl with messy brown hair.

Just as Inferno was cleaning up the milk the other 2 girls walked in.

"Hey Twilight, Star." Inferno grinned.

"Good morning Inferno." the dirty blond hair girl know as Twilight said giving a small smile.

"What was the loud crash?" Star asked (the one with the brown hair and silver highlights).

C.D. was glaring at Inferno.

"I…uh…slipped and hit the door making it hit C.D." Inferno's grinned widened.

Star smirked at the thought of that.

"Are we going to look around today?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." the messy brown hair girl called Suicide said in monotone.

"We'll go in 2 groups. One will have 3 people and the other will have 2.one group will check out town while the other tries to find the base." Star stated.

"Star, Twilight and…Inferno will be in one and Suicide and me will be in the other." C.D. simply said.

"We'll look for the base" Suicide said.

" Good cause I want to check out the boys here" Inferno jumped.

"Right…" Twilight smiled at her friends actions.

"Ready?" C.D. asked Suicide. Suicide just nodded. "Oh…Inferno you didn't think that yanking your braid was my way at getting back at you I hope" C.D. said coldly.

Inferno gulped at that. C.D. and Suicide walked ouyt of the safe house and into the woods a couple of yards behind their safe house.

"Uh…what do you think she'll do" Inferno asked a little scared.

"Don't know never hit her with a door" Star smirked.

------------------------------

There I think that's enough for the second chapter. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Be careful who you trust

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or anything related to it.

Chapter 3

---- (means changing places)

&&&(means change between the g-boys and the girls)

/……/ (telepathic messages/thought)

The three of them left shortly after Suicide and C.D. left.

Inferno was checking out all the boys that passed her. Twilight was looking at all the stores, while Star was really interested in what C.D. was going to do to Inferno. The three of them stopped at a few stores to get new clothes for their new school…well Inferno and Twilight did. Star didn't fell like shopping for clothes.

---------------

C.D. and Suicide were walking when they heard faint talking straight a head. They walked about 10 feet ahead and then climbed a tree when they heard a twig snap. An OZ soldier was right underneath them. Another soldier walked next to the first soldier.

"What's the matter?" the second solider asked the first soldier.

"I thought I heard something" the first soldier replied looking around.

"It's probably nothing."

"Your right…let's go." The first soldier took a quick look around before following the other soldier.

Suicide and C.D. jumped down from the tree and followed the way the soldiers left.

-----------

Inferno, Twilight, and Star walked into the safe house with bags in their hands. The three of them walked into their rooms.

---Inferno's room----

Inferno shut her door behind her. She walked over to her bed and emptied her 2 bags. She opened her closet door and hung up some jeans and a black shirt with a blue lightning bolt. Then she grabbed a mint green shirt on a shelf in her closet.

---Twilight---

Twilight walked into C.D. room and put 2 bags on her bed. She than walked into Suicide's room and also put 2 bags on her bed. She than put her clothes away.

---Star---

Star picked up a pink shirt from her shopping bag. It had 3 yellow flowers on it. Star hung that all the way in the back of her closet. Then she picked up a yellow knee length skirt and shoved it in the back of her closet along with more pink clothes.

---An Hour Later---

An hour later Suicide and C.D. came back to the safe house. C.D. went to her room and noticed 2 bags on her bed.

"Uh…why are there bags on my bed?" she asked.

"There for school" Twilight answered "We all got new clothes for school…including you and Suicide".

"Great" Suicide muttered.

C.D. emptied one of her bags. There was a white shirt with blue hearts and pink flowers. There was also a blue knee length skirt with a slit on the bottom right. C.D. folded them and put them on the top shelf in her closet. Suicide got all light green and gray clothes.

When the 2 of them were finished putting away their clothes Twilight asked "Did you find the base?"

Suicide and C.D. just nodded.

"Security is tight but we should be able to get in with no problems" C.D. said.

"Ok…why don't we attack tomorrow night" Twilight suggested.

"Fine with me" C.D. said walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I have to get something from town" C.D. said with a smirk.

/Why do you need to go to the store?/ Star asked C.D. telepathically.

/Something for payback/ C.D. simply answered.

/Oh…for Inferno/.

/Yup…my plan will be put into action when she least expects it/

Star just smirked as C.D. walked out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think it was?" Quatre asked.

"I think your seeing things Quatre" Duo said .

"How do you know baka. He could have seen something" Wufei commented.

"Well we did find anything" Duo folded his hands behind his head.

"It could have landed somewhere else" Trowa quietly said.


End file.
